


So This is Love

by fallingsnow6136



Series: Kidge Disney Love Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Matt Holt, Background Shiro/Curtis, Demiromantic Demisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Curtis are brother in laws, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and pidge are crushing on each other, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pre-Relationship Kidge, Sexual Orientation, broganes, demiromantic demisexual keith, mentioned allurance, romantic orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Pidge and Keith try to work out what love means to them and what they mean to each other, with a little help from their family and friends.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro & Curtis, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidge Disney Love Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	So This is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/gifts).



> Okay, so I was annoyed by the lack of well-written Keith x Pidge fanfics, so what do I do? I make some myself. Each of my stories is based on a Disney song and this one is based on ‘So this is love’ from Cinderella. This story is very personal to me and one that is very self-indulgent so I really hope you all love it.  
> \--

Pidge had never considered herself to be a romantic but being a girl, she had been exposed to the clichés of a knight in shining armour and the prince in the white horse. Now, having saved the universe and gotten so far, she still didn’t get it. How could anyone fall in love with someone they just met? Not to mention get married to them and have a family with them? 

The thought made her nose twist in distaste as she stopped her bike at the park, getting out to sit in the fresh air. She had called Hunk over because she needed to talk to someone about this. Calling it ‘this’ felt like a dismissal, but she wasn’t sure she could call this feeling ‘love’. At least, not the same kind of love she had grown up hearing about. But Keith was a friend – a precious friend, someone she could rely on and turn to whenever she needed him. Someone she never had to pretend with because he appreciated the person she was. Someone she could spend hours with, rambling to him about her interests or just sit and appreciate the silence together. Oh, and he was kind of cute too, she supposed. But she couldn’t imagine just being the helpless damsel in distress or wanting Keith to save her from anything – in fact, the whole image of that was so bizarre that it almost made her laugh out loud but she stopped herself, especially as Hunk stepped out of his car and walked over to her.

“Hey, Pidge,” Hunk said, pulling her into a hug, easily being able to lift her into his arms, because she was still the shortest. “Is everything ok?”

“Hunk, I’m not fourteen anymore!” Pidge protested, scrambling to get down from her friend’s bear hug and he laughed but let her down. 

“I know, I know,” Hunk said as Pidge led them back to the bench she had been sitting on. “So, what’s up?”

Pidge wasn’t even sure where to begin. She had considered talking to Matt at first, but he was her brother, so it felt a little weird. “Hunk, what are your thoughts on love? Like…romantic love?”

Hunk blinked before his expression wrinkled together in concentration. “I think everyone describes it differently. It’s different for everyone but I guess the literal definition is going out with someone, wanting to be with them all the time.”

“Like a fairy-tale?” Pidge suggested quietly.

Hunk watched her for a moment. “Not the term I would use but Pidge, what’s wrong?”

Pidge knew Hunk wouldn’t dismiss her or call her strange, but she could still feel her hands clam up because she knew it was different. “It’s a little weird to describe, I mean I don’t really understand it that well, but my feelings for Keith…they’ve changed. I’m just not sure if I can call it love. I mean, I don’t want to kiss him or have sex with him,” Her face twisted in slight disgust and she shook her head. “But I want to spend more time with him, just the two of us, going out together, enjoying simple things like long walks on the beach, or watching the stars together. I feel…normal around him and like I belong somewhere. But no matter what book I read or where I look up the definition of love, that’s not it. I know it’s a stronger feeling than what I feel for you or Matt or the others, but if it’s not ‘love’, then what do I call it?”

Hunk smiled. “Well, I think it’s still love, even if it doesn’t fall into the traditional definition.” His eyes lit up. “I know! Let’s google it!” He took out his phone, beginning to type in certain search terms like ‘dating without sex or kissing’ and ‘dating as friends’, and after a few minutes of scrolling up and down, he finally came to something. “Hey, look at this, Pidge. You’ve heard of the term ‘asexual’ before, right?”

Pidge blinked. “Yeah, Matt identifies as aromantic and asexual. He called it aroace for short. But the idea of sex or dating or kissing kind of makes him feel sick.”

Hunk thought about this and nodded. “Well, how does the idea of sex or kissing make you feel? Does it feel gross to you? Or weird?”

Pidge went quiet as she mulled over Hunk’s question in her head. “I feel like going into a relationship with that kind of expectation is strange. Like, I mean Keith and I are friends right now, and even if that relationship changes, just moving into things like kissing or any form of intimacy is a little sudden. I mean, I know him, and I know he’d always respect me, but it feels too fast. I want us to become closer as friends before going into something such as hand-holding but maybe once we have that comfort, I’d be okay moving further than that.”

Hunk nodded. “Well, there’s a whole spectrum that comes under the asexuality umbrella. You said Matt identifies as aroace and from the definition over here, it also looks like he’s romance and sex-repulsed as well. But from what you told me, I think you fit better here, look.” He showed her the screen, pointing to two terms that were labelled ‘demisexual’ and ‘demiromantic’.

“Demisexuals and demiromantics only feel sexual or romantic attraction after a strong bond of trust is formed,” Pidge read out loud. “They cannot experience primary attraction where they are simply attracted to someone who is physically appealing but do experience secondary attraction once that close bond is formed. I didn’t even know that existed…” It was another thing that made her a freak, after all, didn’t it? Another thing that made her different from everyone else.

“Pidge,” Hunk said seriously. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I’m not normal,” Pidge said frowning. “I’ve always been different, even when I was a kid, but I thought maybe now…”

“Hey, Pidge, that’s not true at all,” Hunk said softly. “You are normal, no, more than that, I think you’re really special. You don’t follow what everyone expects you to and I think that’s amazing. There is nothing wrong with being demisexual and demiromantic, it’s what makes you who you are. It’s just like Shiro being gay or Lance being straight. In fact, I think it's pretty amazing.”

Pidge blinked. “You…do?”

Hunk nodded. “Of course. Especially because well, you and Keith both deserve to be happy and I know with each other, you two definitely will be.”

Hunk was making everything a lot simpler than it was – what if Keith thought she was a freak too? “Hunk, it's not that simple.” That or she was overthinking everything again, which was possible too. “I mean, I can’t just walk up to Keith and tell him how I feel about him.” Especially since she wasn’t even sure Keith would understand the term without searching it out.

“Pidge, even if Keith doesn’t feel the same, he’s not going to reject you,” Hunk said gently. “You’re one of his closest friends. Besides, I think you’ll be fine, Pidge.” He smiled a bit. “Just a feeling I have but still, whenever you feel like you can, tell him ok?”

Hunk was being optimistic, and she knew he couldn’t lie. It was the opposite actually that he was so honest about things that he pointed out what could go wrong in the worst situation. He was also a lot better at reading people than she was, so maybe she should listen to him and take that leap of faith. “Okay, I’ll try to work up the courage to talk to him,” Pidge said softly.

Hunk chuckled. “That’s the spirit, Pidge.” He tousled her hair causing her to scowl slightly but after a few moments, she smiled back.

* * *

Love had a different meaning for different people. For Keith, it meant Shiro, Krolia, Kosmo, and his friends but he also knew there were different types of love as well. Like the love, Shiro shared with his husband Curtis or the one he had with his ex-fiancé, Adam. He had never thought about it much for himself. Until one day, when he was helping Curtis with some tasks on the IGF-Atlas.

“Keith,” Curtis said quietly, bringing his attention to the other. “Are you ok? You’ve been a bit quieter than usual today.”

Keith gave Curtis a small smile. “I’m okay. Just thinking.” He knew Curtis worried for him just like Shiro did, which he supposed was natural since other than being his brother-in-law, he was also distant cousins with Lance and Veronica as well. 

“You know, I know I’m not Shiro,” Curtis said softly. “But I’m here if you want to talk.”

Keith chuckled a bit. “It’s a little jumbled up in my head to explain it but I can try.” He did trust Curtis after all and it was a bit easier to open up to him than it was to most people, excluding Shiro, of course. “I guess, seeing people in relationships with people they barely know, it’s really strange. I mean, even with the others, it took us a long time to form the bonds that we have. And romance… it's supposed to be the highest peak of that right? It just feels like it would be so much harder unless that kind of bond is there.”

“You sound like Matt.”

If Shiro’s voice wasn’t so soft, Keith was sure he would have jumped slightly but he blinked, turning to look curiously at his brother as Curtis moved over as well, but waited for Shiro to speak.

“I was the first person Matt came out to,” Shiro said softly. “He had similar questions to you, but he also felt disgusted by the whole idea of romance and sex. He said his reaction made him scared and he felt as if something was wrong with him. He also asked me not to tell anyone. I calmed him down and we looked into it. We watched videos, read articles, and found a lot more than we realised.”

Keith knew Matt had come out as aroace and his parents hadn’t been sure what to think but they were slowly trying to come to terms with it. “Shiro, do you think I’m like Matt?”

Shiro smiled, gently touching Keith’s arm. “Only you can answer that question, Keith. Do you feel disgusted when you see me and Curtis or when you see Allura and Lance or just when its people you know that barely know each other?”

Keith paused at that, genuinely running that inside of his brain. Shiro and Curtis had been friends and allies before they had entered a relationship. Allura and Lance had been friends for seven years before Lance had asked her out – they weren’t strangers and they were more than just mere acquaintances. Shiro and Adam had been friends too from what he knew so no, that wasn’t that disgusting. It was just taking that friendship and slowly moving forward with it. Kind of similar to how he felt about…his cheeks felt warm all of a sudden.

“I just find it bizarre when it's with someone you just met or someone you work with,” Keith admitted slowly. “I mean, if it's with a close friend, I…I mean, anyone could slowly build up to that level of comfort and trust.”

Shiro and Curtis locked eyes with one another.

“Looks like Keith already has someone in mind, hm Shiro?” Curtis said, lips twitching, and Keith’s cheeks heated up even further.

“I-I don’t have anyone in mind!” Keith said, a little too quickly to be believable. 

Shiro chuckled a bit. “Curtis, don’t tease my little brother.” His own tone sounded too amused to even pretend to be chiding.

Curtis raised an eyebrow. “He nearly made me spit out my drink when I blushed at your name, it’s payback for my little brother-in-law.” He winked at Keith who scowled without any real displeasure.

“Your crush was obvious,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “Anyway, so what were you saying, Shiro?”

Curtis chuckled but didn’t interrupt and Shiro sent him a look, but the twinkle in his eyes diminished the effect.

“Well, from what you described,” Shiro explained gently. “You don’t find the whole idea of romance or sexual intimacy to be repulsive, but you’d rather build that kind of relationship with someone special that you trust.”

“Y-yeah,” Keith said, cheeks heating up again as a certain brunette came to mind, a girl he could trust with his life. “So, I’m not aroace then?”

“You do still fall under the asexuality spectrum because you don’t like the idea of love at first sight or things like dating a co-worker you haven’t known long,” Shiro explained gently. “The term that’s used for that is demisexual and demiromantic. You need to have a strong, intimate bond formed already to have a romantic relationship.”

“So,” Curtis hummed. “Now that you’ve figured out your identity, is your special someone male or female?”

This time, Keith didn’t turn red. The explanation made sense, but it brought on more questions about himself. Shiro had supported him in everything, but what if he hoped that Keith was into the same gender? What if he was disappointed that he wasn’t? For a moment, he felt like a small child again, the one who desperately wanted his big brother’s approval.

“Hey,” Curtis’s voice now concerned broke him out of his thoughts. “Keith, I’m sorry if I went too far with the teasing. You don’t have to tell us.”

Keith didn’t reply for a moment, looking at Shiro who wrapped an arm around him.

“Keith, Curtis is right,” Shiro said gently. “You don’t have to tell us if you like someone, but no matter who he or she is, we’ll support you.”

“Even if it’s a she?” Keith blurted out before he could stop himself and Shiro blinked at this.

“Keith,” Shiro said, voice falling to a whisper before a small smile came to his face. “Do you honestly believe I’ll be upset if you’re not gay?”

Keith shifted a bit. “I…” He should know better but the thought of Shiro rejecting him made his heart fill with dread. “Won’t you be disappointed?”

Shiro moved his arm away before putting both hands on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, look at me.”

Keith slowly lifted his gaze to look his brother in the eyes. “Yeah?”

“I would never be disappointed in you,” Shiro said softly but firmly. “Especially not because you’re into girls instead of guys. I just want you to be happy. As long as you’re happy, I’ll always be proud of you.” He kissed Keith’s forehead and now Keith did turn red.

“Okay, Shiro, I get it,” Keith grumbled, ducking his head as Curtis began laughing again. A tiny smile filled his face, heart lifting as he saw Shiro gently swat his husband’s shoulder and he felt his body visibly relax as he watched his family. 


End file.
